Blinded by Fate
by Feather sunset
Summary: Aurea is the princess of Albion. When her mother dies, he father marries her off to Reaver, only to tell the rest of Albion that she had died with her mother. and thus Angelique came to be. With powers to match her mother's and her brother making life living hell for the the people of Albion it is time for Angelique to full fill her promise, and return to the castle. OcXReaver
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 ~ life in the castle.

All my life, people have always bothered me. like I can't do anything myself! Ok, I am half blind,So what?! I am prefectly catiable of doing things myself. My mother, Queen sparrow, had ordered to let me do things myself if I wanted. So I did everything myself, yet I had a bit of trouble with dancing.

"OWW..." My teacher had to go a get some ice for the 17th day in a row. I kept standing on his foot.

"Sooooorrrry!" I called as he hobbled down the hall. I had to admit i was happy, maybe he would finally quit.

"Causing injeries, princess?" Someone asked

"Not my know dancing is hard when your half blind and have bad co-ordination Reaver." I turned to face him.

"Ah,I see." Reaver looked at me amused, He halt out his hand " Maybe it is because you have a bad teacher"

"That too.I hope he quits now, that was the 17th time i have done that." I sighed, I took his hand. He took me back in to the ball room where my lessons took place. Reaver placed a hand on my waist and slowly, we began to dance. A few seconds later, I stood on his foot. "Sorry!" I gasped

"You need to relaxe" Reaver told me, I took a deep breath. "Close your eyes, and just follow." I did as I was told. he started to dance again. I got into the rythm, and soon Reaver stopped moving. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he was smirking. "Told you it was the teacher."

"I can dance!" I smiled, I reached up and kissed Reaver's cheek. "Thank you!" I went to tell Logan but ran into the door frame, than to door opened. It was my father. "Father! Reaver taught me to dance!" I smiled, he looked sternly at me, my smile faultered.

"Reaver, may I have a word?" Father asked, Reaver gave a nod and followed him out. I got up, only for Logan to run in and crash into me. luckily, Walter was right behind him, he caught us both before we fell.

"Thank you, whats wrong with Father?" I asked, Logan looked at Walter, who sighed, He knelt in front of me.

"Your mother has been very ill" Walter said, he was talking to me as if I was 5.

"Walter, I am 10, not 5, what's up?" I asked

"Your mother, is died a little while ago..." Walter said, I collasped to my knees in a fit of tears. Walter caught me and halt me close. My father came in again, he looked at me angerily.

"There is no point in crying, now you must go and pack." He said.

"Why?" Logan spoke up.

"I have arranged for her to marry Reaver. She will start living with him right away." He walked off, Reaver stopped next to Walter, who stood to face him.

"What have you plann..." Walter began.

"It was the kings Idea" Reaver raised his arms.

"Why would he do something like that?" Logan asked and hugged me.

"Because of who she looks like" Reaver stated. He looked at me, "She looks like her mother's twin when she was that age." He pulled out a picture, it showed two girls, one looked like me, but wasn't.

"Who are these?" I took the picture.

"I took that from a guy with a picture box, I showed them to your mother." He pointed to my look alike."That is your mother, the other you mother's sister, Rose i believe."

"I'll go and pack." I got up and headed to my room. Jasper helped me pack most of things. Reaver was waiting outside, he was talking to Walter. Guards carried my things down and put them in, I stood at the top, I looked up, and saw my father standing in the door way. This was it.

"Aurea? Are you ready?" Reaver called

"Yep." I nodded, I liked Reaver, he had some good stories, so it wasn't all bad. I turned fully to my father." Like Mother, I will return stronger" I swore to him, he looked surprised "Just you wait" With that, I turned and headed down to0 Reaver, who helped me in. I sat by the window, Reaver sat acroos from me. I waved to Walter until he was out of sight.

"I will help" Reaver said

"Uh?" I looked at him, he smirked.

"Get stronger for you to return." He explained.

"Thank you, Reaver." I smiled, I looked out the window and watched places go by as we headed to Reaver's home...my home.

"E...Excuse me?" I heard a girls voice. I yawned and sat up, I must of fallen asleep. There was a girl, about the age of 15 stood by my bedside. I must of fallen asleep, Reaver must have carried me here. I looked at the girl and sat up.

"Morning!" I smiled brightly. startling the poor maid.

"Mo..mornign yourself, Master Reaver wants you downstaires for breakfast." She bowed.

"Ok!" I jumped out of bed, but stopped."Where are my things?" I asked with a shy smile.

"Over here" The maid got out a lilic dress. I changed into it, but I let her do my hair.

"Thank you...er..." I stopped

"Melody" She smiled

"Melody, can you show me to the dinning hall?" I asked

"Of course princess" She nodded.

"Call me Aurea" I told her, she nodded and showed me downstairs, it was so big. I saw lots of pictures of Reaver. I didn't mind, instead I wondered, now my father had married me to him, would he get pictures of me. I was brought back from my thoughts when Melody opened a door, revealing the dinning hall.

"Princess Aurea, Master Reaver" SHe bowed, once I was left. Reaver was at a long table, he didn't seemed to have heard her. He was reading.I went over, and looked, it was a newspaper, the title read, the death of The hero Queen Sparrow and Daughter Aurea.

"I'm not dead" I said

"No, but it seems your father really did want you gone." Reaver said, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I shook my head, Reaver looked at me.

"Than that is how it shall be." I muttered. "Princess Aurea is dead..."

"What are you getting too?" Reaver5 asked, folding up the paper. He montion for me to sit down. I did, I smiled.

"I need to become someone else." I smiled

"And who will that be?" Reaver smirked

"Angelique" I smiled, Reaver thought about it.

"That has a nice ring to it." He nodded.

"But, I'll keep my promise." I said "I will return to the castle oneday, and I will be stronger!"

"I know you will." Reaver chuckled.

That is how my new life as Angelique began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The hero in the shadows.

I watched the road in Millfields from my purch on top of one of the ruines on hero hill. I was waiting for Reaver's carriage. 10 years ago I came here, in all fairness, I preferred it here. My golden brown hair was tied up in a high plait. I saw Reaver's carriage, I smiled. I had been engaged to Reaver since I was 10, but we married 2 years ago, when I turned 18. I was okay with the married life, Reaver let me go at my own pace. I jumped from my perch, I headed to the manor. I got to the manor before Reaver, I quickly got changed into dress, then waited for Reaver in the main hall.

" Welcome back." I smiled to Reaver as he walked through the door. He gave a short nod before heading upstairs. I watched him, that was the 9th day in a row, Logan was making Reaver work over time. I went down to the kitchen and made Reaver some tea, I heated the water with a fire I was able to create. I took it to his study, I knocked and waited.

"What is it?" Reaver growled, I pushed open the door, Reaver's eyes softened when he saw me. "What is it Angelique? " He asked in a kinder voice

"I made you some tea!" I smiled.

"Thank you." Reaver said, I went over and placed his cup on his desk.

"Um... Reaver?" I asked

"Yes?" Reaver replied

" I can use will..." I told him, he had taken a sip of his tea, he almost choked, but he recovered.

"You can?" He looked at me, I made a little flame in my hand. "You gained your powers just in time."

"I have..." I said

"Yes, Sir Walter has been sent to the mourning wood fort. I do believe he is going to start a revolution." Reaver explained.

"I see... What has that got to do with me?" I asked. Reaver stood and stopped in front of me. He brushed away my fringe to reveal my blind eye.

" You are the only one who has any right to the throne, and you are a hero. " Reaver told me.

"So... Are you saying that I should go to mourning wood?" I asked

"Yes, don't worry. I will make sure you are fully equipped." He patted my head.

"Thank you." I smiled

"Go and ask Samuel to make you a meal ready for travel." I nodded and ran to the kitchens. I helped Samuel make my meal, then I joined Reaver who was waiting in the entrance hall.

"Here." Reaver handed me a Dragonstomper 48.

"A Dragonstomper... " I gasped "But this is your gun!"

"One of them, you need a good gun to lead a revolution. " Reaver smiled, I put it in a holster, and put a cutlass across my back." Be careful. "

"I will!" I hugged him "Thank you..." I left and I knew I had to go through Bowerstone Industrial. I reached Bowerstone, those who were out watched me in disbelief. I knew why, I was just like my mother. I raced to industrial and from there, I went through the sewer to mourning wood. I looked around the small camp of eco warriors. I went up to a little kid.

"Excuse me, which way is it to the fort?" I asked, they pointed, watching me, eyes wide open. "Thank you." I headed deeper into the bog lands. I lifted up the hem of my dress and stayed on the grass so my shoes wouldn't get dirty. I reached a quiet fort. I knocked on the gate.

"Who is it? " Someone asked, I heard whispers.

"Er... I am looking for Sir Walter." I said

"Walter, recognise the voice?" the man said

"I don't think so." I heard Walter

"She sounds young, good for you Walter." a different man joked, or at least I think he was joking.

"She sounds to young to be out there alone!" I heard a stern, but kinder voice "Let her in." the gates opened, I was suddenly faced with a group of soldiers watching me.

"Sparrow... " Walter muttered, he was a lot older than when I last saw him.

"I am not Sparrow... " I began.

"Yeah, Sparrow died, we all knew that. So, who are you?" A blonde man asked

"I am... " I stopped" I am Angelique, and I am a hero. " I said, they wouldn't have believed me if I told them the truth.

"Can you prove it?" Walter asked kindly. I halt out my hand and created a flame.

"So, Albion has a new hero." The blonde man said, I said nothing, I hadn't entered the fort, I was tempted to run back to Reaver, where life was simple. A man with an impressive moustache came over.

"It is too dangerous out here at night." He said, he offered his hand. I hated to be rude, but I just shrank away from him a little. He seemed to understand and let me enter the fort alone. The gates closed behind me, I watched the men wearily.

"A little too scared to be a hero." Someone on muttered. I looked down, Walter came over

"How long have you been able to use will?" He asked

"A few hours, maybe a day." I answered

"You are very unexperienced then." Walter said

"Not... Yeah." I nodded, I looked down at hands.

"They're here!" A man yelled, suddenly the men suddenly ran to the top.

"Who are here?" I asked

"Hollowmen." The moustache man said

"Hollowmen?" I repeated, My mother told me all about them. I was unsure what to do, I froze in fear.

"Stay here." He said and joined the others; I watched Sir Walter joined them too. When this fight was over, I would have to tell him… I did as I was told and waited where I was, I kept seeing the blonde soldier looking at me over his shoulder. I heard a thud, I looked at the gate, they were trying to break in. I raced to it and forced my weight against it.

"What are you doing?" A soldier yelled

"Well, do you want them to get in?" I growled, they all looked surprised. I was surprised at me own strength, I stood there for the rest of the night. When the sun rose, they left. I let the gate go, I dusted myself down, I hated getting dirty. It was a princess thing. Out of instinct, I flicked my fringe to the side, the men gasped. "Wh…What's wrong?" I asked, Walter came over, he moved my hair from my face, I looked down.

"Aurea…?" He asked, I said nothing.

"Aurea? She died right…" The blonde one asked

"Yes, Aurea died, just like my father wanted her too…" I said, I looked at them all. "He wanted Aurea gone, so she left."

"But, you're Aurea." Walter said, happily.

"Angelique." I corrected

"Who cares, you are alive." Walter hugged me.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked

"Why would we? Where have you been?" Walter said

"Er…With my husband..." I told him.

"I guess you got away from Reaver." Walter smiled, I didn't answer. I had a feeling he didn't like Reaver, not anymore.


End file.
